multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leseaw Empire
The Lesaew Empire are a nation of Wazelians from Wazel. They are one of the planet's most prominent nations, and currently have control over the centre of land on the planet. Culture The Leseaw Empire are very militaristic. All males are trained to be in the army from the age of 5, and can participate in active service from 13; females begin training when they reach 10 years old, and can join when they're 17. Many are trained against their will. Very few Wazels aren't in the army; but there are exceptions, as they do need other occupations such as builders and farmers. Religion Those that believe in war, and power, have no time for worship and think nothing of gods or how the universe was created. Others, who have been trained against their will, will often sneak away for a few minutes to pray to the Supreme Creator. Clothing They were little clothing other than shorts and a t-shirt, as much of their territory is on the equator. When it battle, they where heavy armour that protects most of the body. Government When they are not at war with other nations, they are governed by an Emperor. When at war, they have a War Leader who they take commands from instead. Their current War Leader is Achshiyarshu. Architecture Buildings have external walls made of rock about fifty centimetres thick. This is covered by sheets of steel. The door is also steel, and the windows are made of two layers of reinforced glass; one on the outside of the building, and one on the inside, with a 50cm gap in between. Houses are generally three floors high, with a flat roof. However, sheets of steel are placed slanting diagonally inwards on the edge of the roof. They are supported with wooden struts, and form a protective barrier all the way around. This can be used as a sniping position in worst-case scenarios, as most households have two or three bows. There are sometimes firing 'slits' in the wall, though these tend to be ineffective due to the wall thickness. Castles Castles are built to withstand long sieges. They have exterior stone walls that can be two metres thick, and are protected by a layer of steel on the outside. A large, deep moat is built around them, and filled with water. Deadly sea creatures are generally also placed in the moat. The only way in is via drawbridge, which is made of wood. There is always an armed guard waiting just outside the castle but inside the moat, should enemies force there way across the drawbridge. If in a desperate situation, the drawbridge is often burnt so the defenders can isolate themselves in the castle. Behind the drawbridge are three metal gates. Between each gate is another armed guard, who have the ability to raise the gate they are guarding. Beyond that, castles are a labyrinth of square rooms and tunnels. There are several armouries, should defenders become stuck in one section. Most also have metal doors that function the same as the ones at the main entrance. Castles are normally square shaped, with one turret at each corner. Each turret has two cannons, and positions for archers, making it an effective defence method. They are other positions along the top wall where there are cannons, and positions for archers. Perimeter Guards Leseaws are very protective of their empire. Convoys of Hengist-drawn carts and several armed Leseaws each have a perimeter guard of one to ten miles. These ranges also tend to overlap, so a single point on the perimeter is never left unguarded for long. Flag The flag of the Leseaw Empire represents many things. The crossed swords represent that the Leseaw are a militaristic nation, always at war. On the pommel of one sword is a strange symbol which is in fact an E sitting on an L, with them both surrounded by a box. The LE stands for Leseaw Empire, and the fact that their sword is on top signifies that they are dominant. Weaponry and Armour For weapons, they have swords, which are most common, as well as axes, spears, hammers, daggers, and bows. Where possible, the blades of swords, daggers or spears are made of obsidian. They also have heavier weaponry, such as cannons and catapults. They also keep stores of cut-down tree trunks, which are strimmed into cylinders. These are used as battering rams. They were thick, plate armour in battle. It is generally made of steel, and is capable of stopping most standard weapons. The helmets are designed to cover their neck, top of the head and lower jaw. They have visors for seeing out of. Helmets are generally the lightest piece of armour, as otherwise they would be unable to life their heads. They also use crude forms of biological warfare; prisoners or worthless soldiers are often deliberately infected, and then set loose on the battlefield. This idea was stolen from the High Order of the Nivalis. Category:Wazel